


Drabbles

by Femnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe- Teacher/Student, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Shy Newt, Snippets, Teacher AU, newt is his cute lil bf that wears his sweatshirt, newtmas - Freeform, promps, requests and stuff idk, thomas is a football player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: Just a collection of short little oneshots of everybody's favorite couple. Will probably be mostly prompts or just stuff I invent on the spot :D





	1. Football games and kisses

The applause was ear-shattering, head pounding, and all around made Newt feel positively sick to his stomach. Though, the rush of watching his boyfriend run across the field frantically was the only thing that appeared to keep him fully sane at that moment. The blond’s pale arms were wrapped around himself, trying to ease the cold.

 

It was a cold Friday night, late November as the darkness descended further over the school building. Newt, along with many of his other mates were perched on the bleachers surrounding the school’s track and football field like judges at a court. 

 

The exhilaration was widespread, the two teams running across the football field in a blurry tango of red and purple. But Newt was only scrutinizing the uniform his boyfriend was clad in with the numbers twenty-four imprinted on the back. 

 

Thomas paused slightly to shoot a cheeky grin at Newt through his helmet, before he was flung like a rag doll a few feet backwards, having gotten tackled by an opposing teammate. The blond barked out a small laugh while a few people ‘oohed’, but he knew that Thomas would be fine, since he always was, aside from the several nasty blue bruises that splattered his pale skin. 

 

Another person in a red uniform, number seven knelt to help Thomas. Minho. But it was too late, the buzzer cut across the loud cheers while the people shrouded in red stood up. Newt rose to his feet with a wild smile and his tousled hair sailing with the wind, his boyfriend’s red football sweatshirt appearing to eat him alive. 

 

While most of the cheerleaders ran forwards to pepper their awaiting boyfriends with kisses, Newt stumbled down from the sea of people. Normally, only cheerleaders dated the buff, masculine, headstrong football players. While, Newt appeared to be the only exception to this stereotype. 

 

His blond hair was disheveled and messy as the wind fought against him while he made his way down the bleachers and into Thomas’s arms. Laughs passed his lips as the brunet kissed his lips feverishly before lifting him up into the air. As his feet touched the ground again, his forehead nuzzled into Thomas’s warm neck, smile wide on his lips.

 

“Good game, love. You played bloody well until ya got thrown halfway across the buggin’ field!”

 

“Hmm, love you too, shank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts at http://tomboy-tmr.tumblr.com :)


	2. Mr. Issac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> prompt idea w student teacher au!!
> 
> Hope you like it! :) Usually people have Thomas as the teacher, so I decided to flip it around!

“Hey.”

The warm hand on his back sent shivers coursing through him, tingling against the exposed flesh like a burn. It finally came to rest on his hips, pulling him flush into a warm chest and letting a strong chin rest on the top of his head. 

“H-Hi.” Thomas whispered, his voice hoarse and cracking while he blushed from pure embarrassment, digging his face farther into the warm body that cradled him as if he were a child. 

“Tommy, you alright?” The voice laced with worry and caused Thomas’s insides to do backflips. It made him feel guilty, which probably wasn’t the best thing to be feeling at this exact moment. So he forced himself to dwell down his worries. 

“Yeah. Just a bit, er, sore you could say.” The brunet shuffled backwards from the warm presence into the cold duvet, covers making a soft sound as they were pushed aside. “Are you alright, Newt?”

Newt was silent for a moment, and by the rhythmic breathing through the depths of the darkness, Thomas could tell that he was hesitant with his response. 

“Yeah, good. Grand. Bloody fantastic, even.” He finally breathed out, much to Thomas’s relief. It felt like the weight of the world removed itself from his shoulders, thoughts cleared from his head like removing clutter from a desk. Thomas finally felt at ease again. 

“I’m glad.” Thomas whispered back into the darkness, eyes slightly adjusting by now to make out his English teachers lanky form hidden under the sheets, upper torso propped up by his elbow. 

Silence descended upon the dark room again, the couple seeming to mentally debate what should be said to one another before Newt finally decided to speak. “Come back here, only got one bloody night with ya and I intend to make it last.” 

A small chuckle warmed his heart and Thomas couldn’t help but stare back at Newt’s figure longingly, utterly smitten. It took moments before he finally snuggled closer, a pair of arms outstretched to welcome him into the heat. 

“Okay, Mr. Isaac.”

“Oh lord, please don’t call me that while we’re together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts at http://tomboy-tmr.tumblr.com :)


	3. Nightmares

Sobs wracked his body, tears falling as his eyes burned and viciously stung. The nightmares seemed to get more frequent, more intense, and more disturbing as the nights passed on. 

Thomas had been curled up beside his boyfriend, arms wrapped around each other as if they were vines, forever intertwined. The shrill sound of Newt’s all-to familiar screams woke him from his peaceful slumber. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” The younger tried to soothe, running his hands through the usually fluffy blonde locks that were now soaked with sweat. Few strands of hair stuck to his fingers, Newt still shaking and gripping his chest as if it were the only thing keeping him from death. 

“T-Tommy.” Newt whimpered, the last part of his words being cut off and molded into a loud sob while he buried his face into Thomas’s warm shoulder, sniffling quietly. 

“Just a dream, one of those nightmares, yeah? You’re fine, Newt. Just another dream, my love.” 

It took almost a full half an hour before Newt had stopped shaking, eyes puffy and red from tears with his face a pale white, drained of all color. 

“S-Sorry.” He whispered hoarsely, cheeks seeming to be flushed from the crying or embarrassment (maybe even a mix of both?) Newt lowered his head in shame. 

It was a recurring theme in the couple’s household that Newt would traditionally wake Thomas up with either cries or screams of fear, soaked with sweat and panicking. 

Though, Newt never wanted to every time the subject was brought up, Thomas always wanted to insist on bringing him to the doctors. 

“I-I’m scared y-you’re gonna think somethin’s wrong with me…. That I’m broken.” 

“Never. Never in a million years even if you payed me. I love you.” Was always Thomas’s response and never failed to bring a smile to Newt’s face.


	4. Home is where the heart lies

It wasn’t often that Newt came home to his boyfriend crying. Generally, Thomas would greet him with a warm hello, a hug and the routinely kiss. But sometimes, Newt would come back from University to hear the whispers and sobs, which did nothing less than break his heart. 

“Ca-Can’t…” Thomas’s breath hitched in his throat as he drew in another shaky breath, tears coursing down his cheeks as a never-ending river. Whiskey eyes were bloodshot with tears, his hair covering his face since he had been pulling at it. 

Suddenly, there was warmth. A small beckon of hope fluttered gently in his chest, upon seeing the halo of blond shimmering hair belonging to his boyfriend. 

Newt. 

Newt would make it better, he always did. That was one of the things that Thomas remembered he loved most about his Newt. He was understanding, gentle, and above all else patient (after years of dealing with his fits of memory loss.)

“I’m here, love. Quiet.” The all too familiar voice cooed in his ear. Careful hands gripped him as if he was sculpted from glass, gingerly pulling him onto his awaiting lap. 

“Ca-Can’t...remember nothin’.” Thomas hiccuped softly, the shining tears now becoming less and less frequent. Newt was warm, comforting. Though, above all, Newt was home.


	5. Kitten

“I think we should get a cat!”

Puppy eyes and promises were the only thing that dragged Thomas into this. 

Cat’s were scary. With long talons and the strangest demeanor that could go from i love you, to i hate you in a matter of milliseconds. So of course, Thomas denied at first, but Newt inevitably won him over like always. 

Damn his boyfriends charming ways. If Thomas didn’t know any better, he might have even assumed that Newt was an incubus. Though, his boyfriend’s ways of seduction were a completely different story. 

Now, Thomas was sure as hell regretting this. 

Their bed had been ripped to shreds, pieces of the soft cotton lay strewn around the room, their pillows slowly oozing out feathers, and the bright red silk curtains that Thomas saved up for ages to buy were completely massacred. 

There stood Newt, in the middle of all the chaos with a tattered shirt, several marks across his pale face and a squirming kitten in his arms. 

“I’m wasn’t going to say I told you so, but I told you so.” 

“Okay you know what? Shut the bloody hell up and help me clean this!”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at http://tomboy-tmr.tumblr.com :)


End file.
